Alpha Omega
by Sugar Rush Rox
Summary: A new OC story! Read and send! Before it gets deleted! My own OCs are Max and Jasmine other main ones are Fang, Envee, Rhinoa, Cyana, Sam and Anthony! There are more in chapter 3 tho!
1. Chapter 1

The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps everything else into perspective. Take right now for instance._Run! Come on, run! You know you can do it!_  
I gulped deep lungfuls of air. My brain was on hyperdrive, i was racing for my life. My one goal was to escape. Nothing else mattered.  
My arms being cut to ribbons by the brair I just ran threw? No biggie.  
My bare feet scraping against every sharp rock, rough root and pointed stick? Not a problem.  
My lungs burning and in desparate need of air? I could deal.  
As long as i put as much distance as i could between me and the hybrids.  
Yeah, the hybrids: half-men, half-wolf, usually armed, always bloodthirsty. Right now they were after me.  
See? That snaps everything else into perspective.  
_Run! You're faster than they are! You can out run all the normals!_  
I'd never been this far away from the School, i was totally lost. Still, my arms pumped by my side, my feet crashed through the underbush, my eyes scanned ahead anxiously through the half-light. I could out run them. I could find a clearing, with enough space for me to--  
_Oh no! Oh no!_  
The unearthly baying of bloodhounds on the scent whailed threw the trees, and I felt sick. I could out run men and hybrids no problemo.  
No way could i out run a big dog.  
_Dogs, dogs, go away, let me live another day._  
I glanced around i was ahead but the dogs were getting closer. Dim light filtered in threw the woods infront of me-a clearing? Please, please...A clearing could save me.  
I burst threw the trees, chest heaving, a thin sheen of cold sweat on my pale skin.  
_Yes!  
Oh no! Shit!_  
I skidded to a halt, my arms waving, my feet backpedaling in the rocky dirt.  
It wasn't a clearing. Infront of me was a cliff, a sheared face of a rock that dropped to an unseeable floor hundreds of feet below.  
In the back of me were woods filled with drooling bloodhounds and psycho Hybrids with guns.  
Both options stank.  
The dogs were yelping exitedly-they found there pray. _Moi._  
There was no choice, really. If you were us, you'd have done the same thing.

I closed my eyes, held out my arms...and let myself fall over the edge of the cliff.The hybrids screamed angrily, the dogs barked hysterically, and then all i could hear was the sound of the wind rushing past.It was so damn peaceful, for a second I smiled.Then taking a deep breath, I unfurl my wings, as hard and fast as i could.Thirteen feet across, snowy white with the odd silver feather, they caught the air and i was suddenly yanked upward, hard, as if a parachute had just opened.  
_Yow! Note to self: No sudden unfurling._  
Wincing, i pushed downward with all my strength, then pulled my wings up, the pushed downward.  
_Oh my god, i was flying-just like i'd always dreamed._  
The cliff floor, draped in shadow, receded beneath me. I laughed and surged upward, I felt the pull of my muscles, the air whistling through my secondary feathers, the breeze drying the sweat on my face.  
I soared up past the cliff edge, past the startled hounds and furious Hybrids.  
One of them, hairy-faced, fangs dripping raised his gun. A red dot appeared on my shoulder, the basic sports bra on my top half and small shorts on my bottom not protecting me one bit from it.  
_Not today you bastard!_  
Veering sharply west so the setting sun would be in his hate-crazed eyes.  
_I'm not going to die today._

Max sat up in her bed breathing hard. She looked down at her top, making sure there was no mark. It was always the same. Run away, fly, get shot. She stood up and looked at her 15 yearold room mate.  
Jasmine was curled up in her bed, long golden blond hair spilling over the edge of her bed. Max always wished she could be like Jasmine. Beautiful long golden blond hair, grass green eyes, tanned, a thin and small frame. Her power wasn't that bad either. Jasmine was your basic enegy caster. She could transform her body into glowing bright pink energy, but still keeping her body shape. She could fly, heal and shoot pink blasts. Max however had wavy brown hair, a tall and wiry frame, dark eyes and wings coming out her back. Not much else needed.  
She remembered how the group that named themselves Alpha Omega had let her join. It was a relativly small group of mutants.  
She smiled thinking of them.

_**Ok send me your OC's!(Dont worry im still going on with my other story "Now i can see in the dark." Just got this**_

idea.) This is Max's just to give you an idea on her.

Name:Maxine Tantol

Nickname:Max

Age:17

Gender:Female

Height: 5'8

Build:Tall, wiry

Skin:Pale

Hair: Dark brown, wavy

Eyes:Dark brown

Tattoos, Piercing, Scars:None

Clothes:A dungaree dress, cuts off above her knees.

Fancy:A black coctail dress

Date:dunno yet

Swimsuit:blue one piece

PJ's:flannel shirt and pants

Makeup(if female):None

Accessories:None

Powers:Wings, agility, super speed.

Special talent not powers: Good mind for planning.

How do they get along with my girls:Good friends with Jasmine(and she likes herself, suprise!)

Personality:Sensible, funny good mind.

Bio:Kept in labs

Family:None

Likes:Order and being in the air

Dislikes:Being kept in places, small areas.

Favorite Saying: No problemo

Crush(if anybody wants to be with one of my girls just lemme know)

Health/Mental:Ok but sometimes a bit outta control

Friends:Most people

Rivals:Not any yet.

How they feel about humans:"Humans are just confused, well exept scientists they're just plain evil!"  



	2. Chapter 2

As Max sat, making a cup of coffee, Jasmine walked in, fully dressed already pleating her blond hair with random pink streaks into two pleats. She was wearing a pink dress with a scratch across the abomin and one near the top of the thick strap, a thin pink scarf hung off her waist, a pair of whitish/pink tights with dark pink scratch marks all over them, a pink pair of converses, and ontop of her golden blond hair, was a pink paperboy hat, sitting angled. She also wore a pair of pink sunglasses hiding her glowing green eyes from everyone.  
"Hey!" She floated a few feet off the groun trying to reach for the cereal.  
"Hi." Max stayed looking over some plans of a possible next job.  
"What we got?" Jamsmine asked exitedly tossing a pink ball of energy from hand to hand.  
"Can you please stop that, you're making me nervous. You know how much i hate it when they go flying around."  
"Chill Max!" Rhiona Kelly Prescott, another mutant smiled as she bounded in, her energy endless even early in the morning.  
Rhiona is a 16 yearold girl with died sky blue hair down to mid back, she was wearing fishnet tights, a long bondage skirt, a long-sleeved, boat-necked pink-and-black-striped shirt and platform army boots. She was normally a cheerful girl, despite her appearence, she is actually a very happy girl and gets on well with most people, especially Jasmine due to the fact they're almost identical in personalitys, including there love for wacky hair colours.  
Her powers were very intesting, she was often called the "Puppet mistress." She could basically control people if she could see them and knew there full names.  
"Hey Ry-Ry!" Jasmine waved making the pink ball dissapear, sticking her tounge out the right side of her mouth consintrating hard on making her spoon lift up the cereal and bring it to her mouth. Jasmines telekinetic power had been coming along well lately but she still needed to learn to control it properly.  
"Hey lil' Jaz!" Rhiona nodded to her. "Max!"  
"Hi," Max nodded still looking over the plans.  
"What is it this time?" Rhiona whispered to the youngest member beside her.  
"She won't say!" Jasmine pouted, crossing her thin arms.  
"Oh the whole 'not untill everyone is hear'?"  
"No the "lets just say someting that will serve as a distraction to her simple and short attention spanned mind". I do have raptor hearing and sight you two." Max smirked at the shocked and guilty looks on there faces.  
"She won't take the job anyway." 15 yearold red headed Cayana Myce told the two of them firmly walking in, still half asleep.**(I need to have Jasmine the youngest, so i made her a couple of months older than Jasmine)**  
"Well, if that's true i'll just stop reading." Max gathered the files and threw them in the trash. "Sometimes have a Clair Voyant in the house saves alot of time!"

"I do what i can!"  
Cayana Myce is a top notch Clair Voyant, with an extra ability to control air. Like Jasmines telekinetic powers they still need work but she's slowly getting a handle of them.  
She wore a grey long sleeved top and some jeans with plain trainers. Around her neck was a piece of thin leather with 2 charms, one a A and one a O with the bottom part missing and the 2 not joined pieces curling away from each other. All of Alpha Omega wore these. The A symbolised Alpha the first letter in the greek alphabet, meaning the begging. The weirdly shaped O symbolised Omega, the last letter in the greek alphabet. Put together they loosly ment from beggining to the end. That's what there name ment. Together threw everything. Everyones was the exact same. No ones better or worse.  
Fang, 18, a tall dark Italian, walked into the livingroom, eyes closed and fell onto the couch with perfect aim. The only time Fang had a problem with being blind was when one of the team forget and moves the funiture. He was the only other escapee of the School, along with Max, but the problem was, Fang had a special treatment to improve his night vision but it ended up with him blind. He had wings like Max except his were 15 feet across and a bluish/black. He wore a plain black muscle shirt and a pair of black combats.  
"Hiya Fang!" Jasmine said sweetly. Jasmine and Fang had been flirting for months but neither had been brave enough to make the first move. Max personally thought it was stupid because Jasmine could have anyone but she wanted a guy who couldn't even see her.  
"Hey Jasmine. Max, Ry, CY." Fang also had this freaky way of knowing exactly who was in the room. He had strengthened his other senses after her lost his sight.  
"Want me to see if i can help your sight get better later on?" Jasmine asked still consintrating on her spoon and cereal.  
"If you aren't busy flirting with the guys at the beach." Fang mummbled.  
"I don't flirt with them all!" Jasmine frowned. "I'm frowning just so you know! And it's directed at you!"  
"I'm honoured!"  
She stuck her tounge out at him then remembered he couldn't see it and frowned. "Damn."  
"Where are the others?" Rhinoa asked trying to defuse the growing fight they had come to call 'the lovers tift's.  
"I'm up!" Anthony Underwood ran out the bedroom he shared with Fang. His short dirty blond hair was a mess and it looked asif he had fallen asleep in his clothes as they were crumpled, a red t-shirt and a pair of long denim shorts.  
Anthony was a tanned 19 yearold boy from a large family with the power to create crystels, any colour, size or shape he wanted-making him Jasmines personal jewlery maker. He also had empathy, which he called a bitch.  
He was another one that had fallen for Jasmines charms though he was to shy to tell her, he was also worried about the age diffrence.  
"Hey Antz!" Jasmine grinned waving to him.  
He blushed lightly and nodded back. "So how are all you lovely girls this morning?"  
"Good!"  
"Fine."  
"Meh."  
"Sugar rush!" Jasmine answered inbetween spoonfuls of 'extra sugar crisp fruity loops'.  
"Told you not to buy that stuff Fang." Max muttered to him as he stood next to her.  
"Hey! I'm blind give me a break!"  
"That's your excuse for everything!" Rhiona rolled her eyes.  
"Are you rolling your eyes at me?"  
"Never dream of it!" She bit back, stiffily a laugh.  
"Very funny, make fun of the blind dude!" Fang sat down sulking.  
"You're ability to tell where things are still amazes me." Cayana looked up from the scrammbled eggs she was making.  
"Anthony i need a new ring! Can you make me a pink crystel?" Jasmine asked her grass green eyes glowing behind her pink shades as she examiened her right ring finger.  
"Sure Jaz." He nodded and held his 2 index fingers together, they glowed pink for a moment then they made a small pink crystel. "There you go."  
"Yey!" She took it and melted it onto a thin gold band on her right ring finger with her powers. "Thanks i owe you!"  
"Sure whatever." He blushed again but she didn't notice.  
"We all know what he'll want from you Jasmine." Sam Riole, smirked walking in.  
Sam is a tall slightly tanned 6'6 boy, with blond hair, spiked at the front and piercing baby blue eyes. He usually wears a pair of black pants with a black shirt that says "I'm a Lover, not a fighter" and on the back it says "I'm also a terrible liar.".  
His powers are to create a powerful force field around anything, that's almost unbreakable, and he has visions like Cayana but not as acurate and can't have them at will.  
"The same thing you've been trying to get Ry you mean?" Fang asked smirking, his white eyes looking in his direction.  
"Exactly!" Sam nodded sitting down beside Rhinoa and putting an arm around her only to have it shrugged off and be given a mean glare.  
"No touch!"  
"Rhiona drive me to the beach!" Jasmine smiled charmingly at her red haired friend.  
"Sure...anyone else wanna join?"  
"I'll will!" Envee Waterman the last member of Alpha Omega-atleast this sector-walked into the kitchen.  
Envee was a very intresting member. She has dark green, wavy hair down to her shoulders and grass green eyes contrasting against her dark, chocolate coloured skin. She wears jeans and a normal white tanktop with "Don't piss me off, i'm running outta places to hide the bodys" On it in black. She's really not flashy when it comes to her clothing since her hair already gives her enough grief.  
Her powers are being able to create blasts of air, from light and soft to heavy and strong.  
"Alright Envee baby!" Sam looked up and down her slim figure.  
"Bite me Sam."  
"Don't tempt him." Max mummbled rubbing her temples. She looked around. Jasmine was flirting with Fang and Anthony, making them glare at each other...well with Fang it was more of a look vaguly in the direction of rival with eyes narrowed for Fang, Sam making frequent passes at Rhinoa, Cayana, Envee and sometime Jasmine but getting glares from Fang and Anthony and quickly retreating.  
"Why are you all so hormonal driven." Max muttered banging her head on the table.

**Ok any Oc's i haven't used im sorry bout it but they were all girls and i need more guys! If u have sent in a girl but didn't get used, send in a guy, i'm making another team of Alpha Omega come into it! So i should use the ones that aint in this team, but this is the main team sorry again!**

** R&R**

**p.s-if anyone who created the Oc's is unhappy with the coupling tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

Just as the group were about to leave for the beach, a whole group of people walked in, without knocking. "Hey!" Michael Grady waved as he sat down on the large over stuffed couch.  
Michael is a member of the west sector of Alpha Omega. He's 16, tall, strong and has light brown hair with blond highlights. He wears a tight green teeshirt that shows off his muscular chest, black jeans and black high-top converse.  
His power are Empathy, telepathy making him a bit of a rival to Anthony and they often had contests to see who could tell feelings quicker.  
"What are you doing hear?" Max asked rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
"We got board!" Bryce Barret smirked looking threw the cupboards.  
Bryce was the oldest member of Alpha Omega. He may look only 18 but in real life he's over 500 years old. He wears a black shirt and plain blue jeans with white converses. He had longish frizzy aubern hair and black eyes.  
Bryces powers are your basic vampire powers considering he is one. He can fly, had telepathy, super senses, immortality ect. However can go into the sun as long as he drinks blood-normally he gets it from the butcher.  
"So you come and reck our house?" Jasmine asked one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.  
"Basically." Atalanta Arcelsis nodded. "Sorry about this"  
Atalanta or Lanta as she is sometimes known, has long, straight, red hair, pale skin and for some reason purple eyes-most likely part of her mutation. She wears a long sleeve shirt with silver tribal patterns, black pants with lots of chains, but they're not baggie.  
Her powers are like a form of telekinesis, in which she can control density and weight. She can use this ability by sending out tendrils of power, usually through the floor and sometimes through the air, that affect her target. most of the time she uses the ability by making her chains weight housands of pounds when they hit her opponents, but she also uses it on her fists.  
She is also probably the most pessimistic member of all of Alpha Omega, making her sometime feel like an outcast.  
"Come on you know you love it when we're hear!" Amber-Dawn Parrish giggled flopping down on the other end of the couch.  
Amber-Dawn or Amber, is a pale, thin, medium hight 19 yearold who wears a pair of tight blue jeans, a purple shirt and tennis shoes.  
Amber is another Empath but doesn't get involved wit the contests the other 2 have, prefering to limit the use of her powers. She can also turn into a tiger, which she found is very useful when trying to get lazy boys out of bed. Oh and it's useful in battle too.  
The other member that had arrived was Vivian Ashby. She's a tall girl standing at 5'9, with pale skin, brown hair with blue streaks round her face and black tips with green contacts. She wears a red crop-top, loose blue jeans and skintight black leather boots. Her and Jasmine have a slight rivalry, due to the fact that Vivian is the other sectors equvilent of Jasmine.  
Her powers are amplification(**what is that may i ask?**), minor telekinesis and telepathy, plus her mind does not recycle information.  
"Well we were just about to go to the beach.." Jasmine pointed to her sugar pink sports bra bikine top, and her pink surfing shorts with white flowers and her pink flip flops. Plus her paper boy hat was gone and her hair was down falling down her back in golden tendrils. "So if you don't mind GET OUT"  
Now this may have seemed out of charecter for the sweet, cute, Jasmine but when she is deprived of sun and surfing for to long she gets...whats the word...testy, yes that would be the nicest way to put it, although bitchy and pissy describe her to, but lets just go with testy shall we? Yes, yes we shall.  
"Well sor-ry!" Vivian flopped down onto Michaels knee making Jasmine growl and roll her eyes.(**RBI:Random bit of info i made up just this second**)  
See last year, Jasmine and Michael were dating, and Michael and Jasmine were in east Alpha Omega with a whole bunch of others. They broke up when Michael moved to west Alpha Omega, and met Vivian. Jasmine then moved to south Alpha Omega(**the one she's in now**) and although she doesn't like Michael anymore she still doesn't like him and Vivian showing open displays of affection.  
Anthony noticed she was upset and moved closer, as did Fang who had sensed it and heard her growl.  
Micheal noticed the 2 boys move next to her and scowled a bit. He still had lingering feelings for the petite blond, even though he was with Vivian.  
"Listen we need to get to the beach," Max said in her blue one piece.  
"Helllllo girls!" James Gemini, walked in waving to Jasmine. "And Jazzy"  
"Are you trying to imply that i'm not a girl?" She gasped, her mood lightening up.  
James is a 5'10(**normally**) metamorph, with a tall and muscular build(**normally**). He has longish black hair in a ponytail, a slight tan and brown eyes.  
He normally wears black sweatpants and blue t-shirt.  
James powers are extreamly strange giving the others alot of leverage to make fun of him. He can change into a girl, and has super speed in his female form and super strength in his male form. See this is another one of Jasmines admirers. She really is a flirt. He is also Alpha Omegas Anchorman. He sets up all the jobs that they get and for some reason Alpha Omega South get all the best jobs.  
"Not at all!" He shook his head bowing down. "Just that you cannot be classified, with the rest of the simpler girls"  
"We're right hear." Envee muttered glaring at him.  
"Ofcourse you are," He nodded still gazing at Jasmine.  
"Ooook well," Jasmine smiled a bit freaked out. "Do we have a mission or can we finally get to the beach"  
"Sorry mission for Alpha Omega south...sorry west, not enough room for you"  
"Geez just 'cause you wanna get in blondies pants her team gets the best missions." Vivian muttered standing and leading the others out.  
"Cya everyone!" Amber waved.  
"Now that they're gone, sorry but you don't have time for the beach. We have to protect some rich family that have had a attempt made on the fathers life. Mr Nathanial Portious, his wife, Lily, and his daughter Tally. Tonight they think another attempt may be made, at a huge party at there mansion. We can send 6 of you in, 2 of you need to be home link"  
"Fang. You're home link, and J"  
"Nuh uh! I ain't sitting this one out!" Jasmine jumped in. "Out of all of you hear who knows proper ettiquet?" Everyone was silent. "Exactly! I have grown up doing these things! So i'm going"  
"Fine she has a point." Max sighed giving in. "Ok so Fang and..." She looked around. He gaze settled on the second youngest. "Cy, sorry but you'll be sitting this one out."  
"Aw man!" Cayana pouted crossing her arms.  
"Everyone get ready, Fang, Cy and James, get comunications ready." Max instruced everyone. 

"How do i look!" Max came out in a black cocktail dress, with black shoes, her hair up.  
"Nice!" Jasmine gasped, wearing her floor length, sugar pink sparkly, backless halterneck dress with a slit up her right leg, folds of fabric at each side of the slit, and pink heels, with her blond and pink hair, twisted up, jewels all over her hair, light pink eyeshadow, bronzer making her look even more golden, and a bubble gum pink lipstick. Actually she looked alot like a slightly slutty princess-either that or a piece of cotten candy, Max couldn't decide.  
"Pink much?" Envee looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Envee had refused to wear a dress so she wore a black halter top and black pants with boots, with some lipgloss and mascara. "Very barbie"  
"I think she looks cute!" Rhinoa smiled encouragingly. She had decided that she wasn't going to go for very posh like Jasmine, but not compleatly simple like Envee. She wore fishnet tights, short skirt that's airy and light, cut unevenly yet prettily, black t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt that has a sewen up teddy bear with discolored, uneven eyes (**basically, just really scary looking**) that says "Just cause i'm Adorable" on top in big print, then later underneath in small print: "Doesn't mean i won't rip your HEAD off!" 3-inch High-heels.  
"Are you sure that...right for this party?" Max asked.  
"It's ok seriously Max!" Jasmine smiled. "I only wear stuff like this because...well...i was brought up with these clothes. Most people wear normalish things. This isn't a black tie ball. Just a party"  
Sam came out and held an arm out to Rhinoa who took it grudgingly. They had to go in pairs, except Max and Envee who had the offer to go as a lesbian couple by James but both backed away very quickly. Sam wore blue jeans with a white shirt and a light blue button-up shirt over it and a pair of silver shades.  
Anthony took Jasmines hand, wearing a black tux making them look like a rich couple.  
"Look it's the prom king and queen!" Cayana giggled, from her spot on the couch beside James. "We got ear pieces and these things that go on the roof of your mouth so you can talk to us and eachother. You all know your covers"  
"I'm Rhinoa, a rich daughter of a computer company tycoon, and this is my boyfriend Samual." "Maxine, a gallary owners daughter who couldn't make it tonight."  
"Envee, a british model, new in the business, not very well known." She put on an English accent.  
"Jasmine, the daughter of a multi-millioner sports star, and this is my long term boyfriend Anthony." Jasmine basically used her real life story-minus the boyfriend part. "Good...remember these are just parts, nothing needs to happen." Fang handed them each there earpieces and mouth pieces digging his nails into the palm of Anthonys hand before moving on meaning 'Yeh you buddy, don't touch her'.  
"What about transportation?" Max asked James.  
"All set, 4 limos waiting for you outside."  
"Acuransda?" Rhinoa asked fixing her mouth piece.  
"Huh?"  
She flattened the mouth piece down with her tounge and smiled. "I said when do we leave"  
"Right now." "Lets just get this over with." Envee sighed and walked to the door pushing it open and walking into the garage to get into her limo. The rest departed leaving Fang, Cayana and James behind.  
"So..." James pulled out a pack of cards. "Whos up for a game of cards."  
"Dude..." Fang raised and eyebrow and if he had irises and pupils he would have rolled his eyes. "I'm blind."  
"Oh...so...wanna watch t.v?"  
He then got a remote thrown at his forhead.  
"Dude you can aim really well for a blind guy!"

Max was the last person of the group to enter the hall. There was some classical music playing softly in the back ground and she scanned the room using her raptor senses to spot everyone. Nathanial stood at the end of the hall talking with people. Her eyes landed on a girl maybe 16, she had strawberry blond hair and pale skin with a delicate frame. She wore a fawn dress that had off the shoulder long sleeves and a empire line. "Envee you see the girl about 5 meters away from you.." She muttered with a smile plastered on her face as people walking past.  
"Which one? The anorexic? The brunette? The tall one, short one?" Came the reply.  
"The pretty one in the fawn off the shoulder dress."  
"Yah i see her, that Tally?"  
"Yes. You mark her, I'll mark Nathanial and i'll get Rhinoa and Sam to watch Lily,"  
"What about Jaz and Anthony?"  
"They're on mingel, finding out if the enemys of the family."  
"Leave it to miss Socialite to get a crowd." Rhinoa had just patched into there signel and joined the conversation. "East wing, shes crowded by men of all ages and woman who find her simply adorable!"  
"Is that jelousy i hear Ry?" Max asked slyly hiding a giggle.  
"Somehow no."  
Jasmine was getting tierd of the endless complements and was fighting not to role her eyes. "Terribal what happened to Nathanial don't you think?" An elderly lady asked her as she caught Jasmine looking at him and watching him. "The poor family."  
"Oh yes simply awful!" Her attention was divided between the woman and the large group of people who just came in. All men and all dressed in suits with slicked back hair. They basically looked like the mob or something. She squeezed Anthonys hand and her grass green eyes flickered across to the group. He nodded and bent close to her as in kissing her cheak but whispered.  
"I'll go find Max, make sure shes seen them."  
"Keep an eye on them." She whispered back then giggled making it look like he had said something romantic and waved to his, blowing him a kiss as he left. She turned back to the woman and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that! Say...who are those men across there?" She flicked a small switch of her mouth piece so the whole group could hear.  
"Oh thats Lee Wu Wong. He's the owner of the rival company Mr Portious owns. Bad news if you ask me."  
"Really, why do you say that?" Jasmine asked like a neive school girl.  
"Well, his last rival is now sleeping in last seasons clothes if you catch my drift. Awful suspicious death. Hung himself in the bathtub.(1) I think it was foul play. No ones brave enough to stand up to them. They could make a attempt in daylight and no one would say anything about them." She sighed. "Well i'm sure you must want to talk to some other people not just an old biddie like me." She shook her hand and walked away leaving Jasmine to lick her bubble gum lips to get rid of the dryness and sigh. "You hear that Max"  
"Yeah..people close in around the family. Be on the safe side"  
Envee moved away from a lot of males who were gasping for her attention, waiting on her hand and foot, Rhinoa and Sam walked from the refreshment tables close to the family. Anthony and Jasmine met up on the dance floor and danced slyly moving toward them and Max pushed of from the wall she had been standing against-trying to get rid of middle age guys talking to her about stocks and stuff.  
"Arial attackers get ready, Ry remember the leaders full name?"  
"Lee Wu Wong." Rhinoa replyed. "I'll wait till i can get a clear look"  
"Everyone on the ground now!" One of the men in suits yelled pulling out a hand gun.  
"Alpha Omega GO!" Max yelled. The back of her dress ripped as her wings came from her back and she thrust herself into the air. Jasmine grinned and jumped into the air curling into a ball giving of a pink light. When she uncurled her whole body was pink energy and her green eyes were glowing(She looks like Amara but totally pink and neon glowy.) Envee summoned a strong wind and lifted herself into the air one had pulled back, getting ready with a blast.Rhinoa had ducked behind a table waiting for a clear shot at Lee, Sam protecting her, him and Anthony-who had just made a black crystel shaped like a spear and one shaped like a huge sheild and passed the sheild to Rhinoa, meaning Sam could consitrate on fighting.  
"Can we play now Max?" Jasmine asked doing a loop-de-loop, then making to large balls of power in her hands.  
"Oh yeah. Playtime!"

**1in Final Destination 1 the first dude to die is hung in the bathtub, hehehe i found it pretty funny!  
**


End file.
